


the worst kind of three-peat

by brokenlikeastitch



Series: The Epilepsy Trilogy [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Epilepsy, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlikeastitch/pseuds/brokenlikeastitch
Summary: patrick struggles and comes to terms with Feelings(alternatively: patrick goes to the hospital again and pines a little)





	the worst kind of three-peat

**Author's Note:**

> it would probably be best to read part one before this. i mean i guess you don't have to, technically i can't make you do anything, but everything makes a little more sense if you do.

Jonny didn’t ever do things by half. In just a few days, he pretty much moved into Patrick’s house. His clothes took up half of Patrick’s closet and half of his dresser. Patrick shoved all of his gear onto one side of the hall closet for Jonny to use the other half.

He tried to protest, but in reality, Patrick was happy for the company. Everywhere he walked, there was proof of Jonny living there too. His shampoo was in the shower and his toothbrush was on the counter next to Patrick’s. Their dirty clothes were mixed in the hamper in the laundry room, and even their phone chargers were in the same outlet.

Patrick was never great at cooking, but Jonny was, so he was really taking advantage of Jonny and his desire to tend to Patrick’s every need. It was definitely overbearing at times, especially when he made Pat sit out of two games, but as time passed with no seizures, Jonny relaxed a little.

Right after the hospital, while they flew to Minnesota, Jonny googled epilepsy and had a whole notebook dedicated to recognizing symptoms and possible triggers. Patrick rolled his eyes when Jonny showed him, but secretly he was touched. If he had any doubts about how he felt for Jonny, there were none left.

Sharpy thought it was hilarious how domesticated the two of them had become. Jonny even requested for them to start sharing hotel rooms again, something they hadn’t done in a long time. One thing that hadn’t changed since then was Jonny’s disorganization habits. Patrick fell into an old routine of hanging up their suits and moving their shoes from the middle of the room.

Basically, everything was going great, he could live in a fantasy that Jonny wanted to be there instead of feeling like it’s a captainly duty, and they were winning games. Patrick felt good on the ice and off, which made him believe that the seizure situation was just a fluke.

Of course, he jinxed himself. If he paid more attention to what Jonny told him, it possibly could’ve been prevented, but none of them remembered that Pittsburgh used a lot of strobe lights in their pre-game intro.

Patrick was standing at the mouth of the tunnel, waiting to go on the ice with the team, when he started to feel a little funny. He’d been watching the screen, occasionally scanning the stands and the ice. The refs skated out, and he swayed a little bit, shaking his head to clear it.

Sharpy tapped his shoulder from behind, “Peeks, you okay?”

“Get Jonny,” he managed to slur out. His tongue felt like it was swelling and suddenly he lost his balance. Everything went black as he felt himself falling.

*****

When he finally came to, he was in a hospital, a sight that was far too familiar as of recent, for his liking. Patrick didn’t realize that Sharpy was in the room until he cleared his throat, startling him. Sharpy smiled, “Sorry, bud. How are you feeling?”

Patrick cleared his throat and tried to smile, “Okay I guess, what happened?”

“The doctors think the strobe lights caused another seizure. You fell and hit your head, which definitely didn’t help. Jonny called 911 and then the neurologist whose number you were given last time. She immediately set up an MRI and an EEG for when we get back to Chicago. Once they got you in the ambulance, you had another one and stopped breathing for a minute or two. It was terrifying, Peeks.”

Patrick didn’t know how to respond, so he just turned his attention to the TV where Sharpy had game highlights playing. Suddenly Patrick realized Sharpy had to have missed the game to be there with him since Jonny wasn’t there. He didn’t want to be too presumptuous, but he assumed Jonny would’ve been there with the level of protective he had been.

“The game just ended, and Jonny will be on his way shortly. I’m sure someone else will do the interviews for him. We won, just so you know.”

“Sorry for making you miss the game.”

“Well, you know Abby would’ve had me on the couch if she knew I let you go alone.”

Patrick chuckled and nodded before they both fell silent again. There was no headache and stomachache, which gave Patrick a little hope, until he realized they were pumping him full of some type of medicine through the IV’s on his arms.

“Yeah, I don’t know exactly what that is, but you were much calmer after they started giving it to you. You moved around a lot less, and the groaning stopped,” Sharpy told him when he saw Patrick inspecting the IV’s.

They waited in silence again until it was broken by a soft knock on the door. Jonny stuck his head in a few seconds later and smiled at Patrick when he caught his eye. He stepped inside and walked over to the bed, “Hey, Pat, feeling better?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“We won for you.”

Patrick cracked a smile, “I saw, sorry about the whole seizure situation.”

“God, Patrick, don’t apologize. I should’ve remembered that the Pens use strobes and gotten you away.”

“Well, apparently none of us remembered.”

“I called the neurologist, in two days you’re scheduled for an MRI and then two days after that you have an EEG. When the results are in, she’ll call us and we can make an appointment.”

“Yeah, Sharpy told me.”

“Also I called your mom.”

Patrick groaned, “Jonny, what the hell?”

“Patrick, you’ve been in the hospital twice in two weeks, I think that warrants a phone call to your mother.”

“You know she’s going to want to see me. And probably also kick our asses.”

“She’ll be in Chicago when we return.”

Patrick sighed, “Your funeral.”

“And yours,” Jonny responded with a small smile at him before continuing, “they want to keep you overnight. Sharpy you can head back to the hotel and update the guys on how Kaner is doing, I’m going to stay here. First, I want to go talk to a doctor and get an update, Peeks, are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, but don’t stay gone for too long, okay?”

“Sure thing, bud, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Patrick knew he sounded needy and even resented it a little, but at the same time, because of current circumstances, he figured it was okay. And if Jonny was going to coddle him a little, he and his giant crush certainly were not about to complain.

True to his word, Jonny was only gone a few minutes before returning with a pillow and blanket in hand to stretch out on the couch. Jonny was a tall guy, Patrick knew it wouldn’t be comfortable, and he was extremely grateful that Jonny chose to stay with him anyway.

“Thanks for staying with me, Jon, it means a lot.”

“Anything, Pat.”

“You’re a good captain,” the words tasted bitter in his mouth, but he figured to spare hurt it would be easier to get it out in the open for himself. Maybe his brain would process it quicker.

Jonny gave him a funny look. One which he did not have the energy to try to decipher before responding, “Yeah I’m doing all this to be a good captain.” It sounded like a loaded statement, but Patrick dropped it too.

*****

Upon return to Chicago, Jonny was back to his overprotective self. He carried Patrick’s bags for him and picked up food from Patrick’s favorite restaurant on the way home. Patrick wanted to delay returning to his house as long as possible because he knew his mom would be waiting, but after thirty minutes of putting it off, he knew they were pushing it.

Jonny seemed just as hesitant, so Patrick knew he was probably preparing himself for an attack. He’d done his best to take care of Patrick and watch over him, and it hadn’t been enough. When something happens to one of Donna Kane’s children, no one is protected from the fire storm to follow.

She was in the living room when they got home. Jonny offered her a sheepish smile before walking to Patrick’s room to put their bags down. Patrick avoided her glare and walked straight to the kitchen so he could eat. Donna followed him in and sat down across the table, still silent.

Patrick finally broke it, “Hey, Mom.”

“Patrick,” she looked over his shoulder, “Jonny. Why was I just now informed that my son is having seizures?”

“We didn’t think it was serious, Mom,” Patrick responded and Jonny made a face from where he was sitting next to him. Patrick saw it out of the corner of his eye and Donna stared straight at him.

“You disagreed, Jonathan?”

“I was respecting Patrick’s wishes.”

“Of course you were.”

Jonny’s face turned red and he avoided looking at them, instead choosing to stare straight down at the table. Patrick filed the reaction in the back of his mind to dissect later before turning his focus back to his mom. “Mom, I promise it wasn’t with bad intention, we thought it was handled.”

“I expect to be kept fully informed from now on.”

“We have two appointments for tests to be run,” Jonny added, “and I’ve been in contact with a neurologist to meet once the results are in.”

“Good. When are these tests taking place?”

“He has an MRI tomorrow, and in three days an EEG.”

“You know the logistics of what they’re looking for.”

Jonny sighed, “Not exactly, just that they’re going to be looking at his brain and then brain waves.”

“I won’t be able to stay for the EEG, please keep me updated when the results come back.”

“Sure thing, from now on you’ll be fully briefed.”

She finally smiled at Jonny, “You’re good to my son.”

“He’s my best friend.”

Patrick could handle best friend. It wasn’t his ideal relationship with Jonny, but it was better than just being his friend. He didn’t realize he was that lost in thought until Jonny nudged him, “Wait, I’m sorry, what?”

“Your mom wants to know if you need anything.”

“Oh no I’m fine, thanks Mom.”

“Well it seems like Jonny has it under control. Why don’t you finish eating and get some sleep, Patrick.”

“I’m not really tired, Mom.”

“Humor me, at least go lay down.”

He sighed and took the last bite before standing. Patrick knew he was being petty, but if he was going to have to lay down against his wishes, they could clean up his mess, so he left the food containers on the table. Jonny rolled his eyes and Patrick stuck his tongue out at him very maturely.

He started to walk toward his room, but stopped when he heard his mom start talking.

“Jonny, I assume you’re the one on Patrick’s medical form which is why you were at the hospital with him both times.”

“I am on his form, but we were together the first time.”

“That must’ve been scary.”

“Oh, it was terrifying. I don’t think I’ve ever felt more helpless. Well until yesterday, I suppose.”

“I talked to Patrick Sharp yesterday evening, he said you’ve been staying here.”

“Just to make sure nothing goes wrong with Patrick since he lives alone.”

“I saw the guest bedroom was untouched.”

“We sleep in the same room, in case something happens.”

“I did some reading, it suggested putting a baby monitor in his room. That way you wouldn’t have to sleep in his bed.”

“If it’s all the same Donna, I feel more comfortable being there in person.”

“I figured you would. I just wanted to offer some alternatives in case you were uncomfortable.”

“I’m far from uncomfortable.”

“I know you are, dear. I know my son’s feelings and I’m starting to get a grasp on yours as well. Take care of my boy, okay?”

“Yes ma’am.”

With that the conversation ended and Patrick tiptoed the rest of the way to his room. His thoughts were swirling out of control, and he knew he’d never be able to sleep like this.

*****

The MRI was boring and uneventful. Patrick felt like it was a huge waste of time, and Jonny was glad some progress was finally being made. They had no idea how long it would be before they got results, but some progress was better than none.

Donna left as soon as Patrick was finished to fly home, and Patrick was glad to have his happy, undisturbed bubble with Jonny back. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face when Jonny pulled into a Starbucks despite disliking it himself because he knew Patrick did like it.

“What do you want, Patrick?”

“Blueberry muffin.”

“Coffee?”

“There’s some at home.”

Jonny rolled his eyes but ordered anyway. Patrick respectfully waited to eat his muffin until they got home to keep crumbs out of Jonny’s car. He knew how Jonny was about that kind of stuff. While the first half of the day had been not great, Patrick thought the second half could be looking up.

Jonny’s one request was that they made use of the gym in his building, so after they both got changed at Patrick’s, he drove them there to work out for a bit. Patrick enjoyed watching Jonny work. He had a cute focused face, and was one of the few people Patrick knew that didn’t look totally disgusting when sweating. It was almost criminal.

“Work, Patrick.”

He looked away from Jonny, caught, and focused back on the sprints he was supposed to run on the treadmill. Jonny had written out an intense plan for him to follow since they both missed practice for the MRI. Q was pretty understanding, but Jonny didn’t want them to fall behind.

When they finished, Patrick had the familiar burn of a good but tough workout, and he felt like he could probably conquer the world. Jonny asked why he was smiling so widely and he simply answered, “Because I get to hang out with you.”

Jonny tilted his head before smiling back shyly. That smile almost made Patrick admit his feelings, but he managed to reign them in last second, his smile waning slightly. Jonny didn’t seem to notice and he was glad. After showering at Jonny’s place, he drove them back home and went straight to the kitchen to fix up some protein shakes and food.

Patrick, used to not doing any work since Jonny had taken over, went straight to the living room and turned on the TV, flipping to the Netflix show they started watching. Jonny came in with cups and plates and Patrick started the show. He tried really hard not to scoot closer when Jonny sat down right next to him, thighs grazing each other.

*****

Jonny was a saint because Patrick knew he was being a little shit. An EEG, he learned, required fasting and sleep deprivation. Jonny stayed up patiently with him and watched movies, always checking to make sure Patrick was still awake.

“Pat, I know you’re tired, but you need to stay up so you can sleep during the test.”

“I want to sleep now.”

“The doctor said one hour of sleep is fine, do you want to use that hour now?”

“No,” Patrick responded with a pout and Jonny started the next movie. He didn’t use the hour until around 5:00 A.M. when he couldn’t take it anymore. In his defense, Jonny started running his fingers up and down Patrick’s back at 4:30, it was impressive that he even stayed up another thirty minutes.

With the comfortable treatment he was receiving, Patrick didn’t even bother leaving the couch. Jonny pulled a blanket over the two of them and shifted so Patrick could lean on his chest to sleep. Patrick made sure an alarm was set in case Jonny were to fall asleep too.

They woke up at 6:00 and Jonny ate a little something at Patrick’s insistence. He wanted to match Patrick, but Patrick told him that not both of them had to suffer.

“I’m not suffering,” Jonny muttered.

“Please eat something, Jon. After the test you can buy me a steak dinner and make it up to me if it makes you feel guilty.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge. Jonny ate in silence at the table next to Patrick while they stared into space sleepily. Patrick left after a few minutes to take a shower and brush his teeth before they had to leave for the hospital.

Sharpy offered to drive them in case Jonny wasn’t at his best, but Jonny, the stubborn man he is, told Sharpy he could take care of Patrick just fine. Patrick couldn’t disagree, but he was a little worried about Jonny’s sleep schedule. Jonny was a man who liked his sleep, and he had very little. It was amazing he hadn’t snapped and started yelling at Patrick.

They made it in one piece and Patrick was immediately escorted into another room. A woman started explaining how it would work and chill bumps rose all over his body as the cold room swallowed them. She started putting electrodes on his head with a thick goop to hold them in place.

When he was adjusted on his back, shoes off, and a small blanket stretched over him, she dimmed the lights and the test started. Patrick knew he was supposed to be asleep, but the unnatural position mixed with the temperature of the room and the whir of machines in the background kept him from it.

It’s not like Patrick needed complete silence to sleep, in fact he fell asleep to Jonny’s soft snores every night. He wished Jonny was there then to help him fall asleep. Part of him wanted to cry because his body was screaming for sleep, but he couldn’t comply. It didn’t feel like too much time had passed when the lady stood up from the corner and turned the lights back on.

She removed the electrodes from his head and helped him sit up to put his shoes on. When he left the room, a jolt of fondness hit him in the chest when he saw Jonny in the waiting room completely conked out and slouched in his chair.

Patrick walked across the room and squatted down next to him, putting one hand on Jonny’s thigh. He squeezed it before shaking a little, “Hey, Jonny, it’s finished, you ready to go?”

Jonny blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings before letting out a small, adorable yawn.

“Everything go okay?” His voice was scratchy and he cleared his throat a few times.

“Yeah, babe,” the term of endearment slipped out of Patrick’s mouth before he could catch it. He’ll blame his sleep deprived brain.

Jonny just smiled sleepily at the nickname and stood up, “Let’s go home and take a nap, then we can get dinner later.”

Patrick nodded and followed him out to the car. He was a little worried with Jonny’s movements being more lackadaisical than usual. They made it home in one piece, and Jonny led him straight to the bedroom before dropping onto the bed. Patrick had one fleeting thought about how disgusting and greasy his hair was from the gloop before he was completely out.

*****

When he blinked awake, Jonny was staring down at him white-faced. Patrick groaned, rubbing his head, and looked around surprised to find himself on the floor. In an instant, Jonny was by his side, lifting him up and back onto the bed. Patrick’s body was achy and the bed felt like heaven.

He rolled over and made grabby hands at Jonny to get back in bed. Jonny shook his head and left the room quickly. Patrick didn’t notice at first that he had called himself on Patrick’s phone, similar to his mom’s baby monitor idea. He wanted to ask what happened, but before he could think on it any more, Patrick fell straight back asleep.

*****

Sharpy was in the living room when Patrick finally came out of his room. Patrick sighed and walked to the kitchen, hoping Jonny was hiding in there. His stomach kind of hurt and he really just wanted Jonny. Sharpy was great and all, but he just wasn’t the same.

“Hey, where’s Jonny?”

“He went out to get some stuff from the store.”

“Oh.”

“You okay, Peeks? He said you had another seizure.”

“What?!”

“You didn’t know?”

“No!”

Jonny walked back in at that moment and both pairs of eyes swung accusingly to him. He flinched a little before walking further into the living room, “What?”

“I had another seizure?” Patrick asked indignantly.

“I accidentally pushed you off the bed in my sleep and you hit your head on the nightstand and it was like you suddenly couldn’t breathe and you wouldn’t wake up and you were mumbling weird stuff that didn’t make sense under your breath. After talking to the neurologist, she concluded another seizure.”

“Well what’s that then?” Patrick pointed at the bag.

“Your mom mentioned something about a baby monitor.”

“But you’re staying with me so we don’t need it.”

“I think it’d be best for me to start sleeping in the guest bedroom.”

“What, why?”

“I shoved you off the bed Patrick, it was terrifying to listen to you struggle to breathe.”

“And you think running away is the answer.”

“I’m not running away, I’m moving slowly for your safety.”

“I like you sleeping in there with me.”

“Whatever you say, babe,” he responded, throwing the term back in Patrick’s face, “it’s not like I gave you much of a choice anyway.”

“Jesus, Jonny, there’s a reason I’ve never protested. We’ve been friends for over ten years man, I know how to make you do what I want. It’s not like I’ve put up much of a fight here.”

“But I hurt you.”

“Please stop protesting Jonny, besides we don’t even know if you knocked me off the bed or I just shifted off on my own.”

Jonny looked skeptical but took the hand Patrick held out for him. Sometime during their conversation, Sharpy had left and left the two of them alone. Patrick pushed the baby monitor to the floor and pulled Jonny behind him back to their room.

“I can’t sleep good without you, please Jonny.”

And, well, Jonny couldn’t say no to that face.

*****

In a week, the doctor called Jonny to let him know the MRI was normal. Patrick wanted to celebrate, but Jonny reminded him that they weren’t out of the woods yet. Despite that reminder, Jonny still took him out to dinner, the nice steak dinner he promised, and Patrick realized after about ten minutes that it was a date. Jonny never really addressed it and neither did he, but their interactions had become flirtier, and their outings more date-like. Patrick had never been happier despite the circumstances.

A few days later, the less welcome results came in. Jonny found Patrick in the living room, watching TV, after the call came in. Patrick smiled brightly at him when he walked in, but his smile dimmed when he saw the grim look on Jonny’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“That was Doctor Woods, your EEG results were abnormal. She said she wants to see you as soon as we get back from our next trip.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m not sure.”

He sat down next to Patrick who was frozen, trying to process the news. Patrick’s breathing came quicker as he started to panic, wondering what that could possibly mean. Jonny pulled him close and leaned most of his weight on Patrick, trying to ground him. While everything fell apart, Jonny held him together.

*****

She called it partial symptomatic epilepsy with complex partial seizures. Whatever the hell that meant. After the original checkup, where Patrick did small balance and strength tests, he zoned out what she was saying, trusting that Jonny would be listening. Jonny nudged Patrick after a few minutes and he nodded to show he was listening.

“I want to start you on Keppra. You’ll take it twice a day, and we need to wean you onto it. So start taking half in the morning and half at night and after a week start doing a whole in the morning and at night. After a few weeks, I want to get you in for a blood test to make sure medicine levels in your blood are safe and where they need to be.”

Jonny was nodding along, but Patrick just felt numb. He jumped when Jonny’s hand reached over to unclench his fist, and Patrick clutched Jonny’s hand with his own when Jonny moved to pull his away. The doctor didn’t say anything, but smiled slightly when Jonny slotted his fingers through Patrick’s.

“I assume your boyfriend will make sure you take your medicine since everything I’ve just said is surely in one ear and out the other.”

Patrick opened his mouth to protest his listening skills, but Jonny beat him to it, “Yeah, I’ve been listening, I’ll keep up with it.”

She looked at Patrick again, “You’re a very lucky man.”

Patrick couldn’t do anything but agree with her there. Jonny gave her pharmacy information and she called in the prescription, so that it would be ready when they got there. Patrick held on to Jonny’s hand when they left the room and let Jonny lead him to the car. He opened the door for Patrick to climb in and rubbed his thumb soothingly over Patrick’s knuckles. He refused to let go of Jonny’s hand.

“I know this seems rough, but we’ll get through this, okay? Me and you, bud. If anyone can, it’s us.”

Once again, Patrick couldn’t argue with that. There was a tangible solution, the medicine, available as well as an amazing support system, Jonny, at his side.

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

Jonny leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek with a smile. They could totally do it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that this is a worthy follow-up my friends


End file.
